I love you, naru!
by honeybee67
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Naruto walaupun Naruto bukan orang yang peka. Di tengah kesedihan Naruto, Sasuke mencoba mengukapkan perasaanya pada Naruto.. SasuNaru Always.. SN lovers..


Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK Bukan saya

Cast : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance,Drama, hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran tidak terduga, membosankan, alur

suka suka, bisa membuat pusing.

Rate : T

_Sasuke mencintai Naruto walaupun Naruto bukan seorang yang akan peka pada perasaaanya.

_SasuNaru_

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya berwarna biru shapir membasahi kedua pipinya, hidungnya yang entah sejak kapan memerah karena banyak menangis. Tangisannya begitu pilu membuat seseorang yang berada disampingnya merasakan rasa sakit yang

sama hatinya. Pemuda itu Uzumaki Naruto tengah bersedih karena kehilangan seorang kekasihnya Sabaku No Gaara yang meninggal 2 minggu lalu akibak kecelakan demi menyelamatkan Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih sudah 1 tahun dan sebenarnya mereka akan bertunangan tapi takdir Tuhan berkata lain.

"Dobe, berhentilah menangis" Ucap pemuda yang memiliki marga Uchiha -Sasuke Uchiha- Sahabat sekaligus orang yang selama ini mencintai Naruto dalam diam.

"Hiks..Hiks..Teme..." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan melihat seorang yang dicintainya secara diam-diam terlalut dalam

kesedihannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, lalu membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan tangis Naruto berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon Naru berhentilah menangis. Jangan biarkan pengorbanan Gaara sia-sia" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang belum berhenti menangis.

"Tapi..Hiks..kenapa harus Gaara.. Kenapa bukan aku saja..Hiks..aku tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naru, Ikhlaskan saja Gaara. Mulailah kehidupan yang baru dengan baik seperti yang Gaara inginkan. Jangan menangis terus seperti ini tidak pantas untukmu, Dobe" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. Mencoba membuat Naruto tersenyum walaupun mungkin akan sulit.

"Dasar Teme. Tapi terima kasih sudah menemani dan menghiburku." Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke kilat. Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto dan membuat jatung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat.

"Perasaanku tadi kau menangis tersedu-sedu dan membuat semua orang diluar sana mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang terus menangis. Tapi sekarang kau nakal menciumku sembarangan. Sungguh sangat Dobe" Ejek Sasuke yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia karena Naruto sudah menciumnya walaupun hanya dipipi tapi membuat jantungnya berdegup-degup.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menciummu" Naruto kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang menurutnya

menyebalkan itu. Tapi dilubuk hati Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menyesal dobe. Mau aku kembalikan ciumanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian jahil sekaligus modus, siapa tau Sasuke bisa mencium Naruto.

"Memangnya bisa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polos. Demi Kami-Sama, Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak memakan Naruto saat ini juga.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan buktikan" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto sehingga kini jarak wajah SasuNaru hanya beberapa senti saja hingga_

Cup

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dibibir Naruto. Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya dapat diam mematung, perasaanya campur aduk, ada rasa senang, sedih, kecewa.

"Hiks.. Apa maksudmu ini teme ? knapa kau menciumku ?" Isakan kecil dari bibir Naruto serta air mata yang beberapa menit lalu berhenti kini mengalir kembali membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat Naruto kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Naru bila aku lancang mencium dan membuatmu semakin bersedih. Aku memang salah karena sebenarnya aku mencintaimu sejak lama tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu. Sampai saat kau mengatakan

bahwa kau memiliki seorang kekasih aku sangat terpukul. Jika saja aku dapat mengulang waktu aku ingin mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu tanpa peduli kau akan meninggalkan atau tidak." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mendengar semua penjelasan Sasuke.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mencintainya.

Perasaan sahabat berubah menjadi cinta. Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, menyambut perasaan Sasuke atau mengabaikannya.

Melihat Naruto diam membuat Sasuke sedih. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari perasaannya tersampaikan tapi tidak bersambut.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu rasa takut kehilanganmu sangat besar dibandingkan keberanianku mengungkapan bahwa aku

mencintaimu" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa sesak hatinya mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke tentang sebuah fakta bahwa Sasuke sangat takut

kehilangan dibandingkan mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Naruto merasa sedih dan sesak melihat Sasuke sedih seperti ini, perasaan sesak ini lebih dari saat Naruto kehilangan Gaara satu minggu lalu.

"Pasti sakit." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Disini pasti terasa sakit. Kau bodoh teme" Naruto menyentuh dada Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Bagiku tidak ada hal yang menyakitkan selama itu melihatmu bahagia walaupun bukan , aku juga masih bisa tetap mencintaimu secara diam-diam.

Dan aku bukan orang bodoh Dobe, yang bodoh itu kau dobe yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaanku" Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto dengan lembut, sedangkan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, jika saja aku lebih peka jika saja aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu mungkin selama ini kau tidak akan tersakiti seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh Suke" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, wajah Naruto terlihat imut saat matanya berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

"Dengar ya Dobe jika kau itu peka dan mengerti perasaanku berarti kau itu bukan Dobeku tapi orang lain. Karena dobeku itu orangnya polos tidak akan

mengerti/peka terhadap perasaan seseorang kepadanya jika dia tidak lebih dulu memberitahukannya" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sebegitu dalamnya kah Sasuke mengerti dirinya, kemana saja dirinya kenapa mengabaikan perasaan Sasuke yang begitu tulus.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dobe"

"Ehehehe.. Maaf teme, aku hanya terlalu kagum padamu" Wajah Naruto merona merah karena malu.

"Benarkah hanya kagum jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku" Ucap Saskuke menggoda Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda Teme. Kau menyebalkan" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa Sasuke menggodanya seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"maafkan aku. Tapi Naru, dengarkan aku" Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto lembut membuat matanya yang hitam bagai langit malam bertemu dengan mata Naruto yang biru seperti langit cerah disiang hari.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru, aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat karena kau baru 1 minggu lalu kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai. Tapi perasaanku tulus ijinkan aku mengisi kekosongan itu. ijinkan aku menjadi lembaran baru kehidupanmu. Mungkin aku tidak baik tapi aku mencoba untuk membuatmu bahagia" Ucap Sasuke dengan keseriusan dan ketulusan.

"..."

Melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam Sasuke merasa kehilangan harapannya. Sakit memang tapi perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Sasuke memaksakan untuk tersenyum_

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Maafkan aku Naru. Hm.. sebaiknya kau keluar lalu makan tidak baik terlalu lama bersedih banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu" Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto, tapi sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke. Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan membuatku merasa kehilangan kembali. Memang saat ini aku belum mencintaimu, tidak, aku belum sepenuhnya mencintaimu. Ku mohon tetaplah disisiku bersabar agar hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha

mencintaimu" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu memutar badannya sehigga sekarang mereka saling menatap.

"Aku akan menunggu untuk hal itu Naru. Aku mencintaimu, Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintamu" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan kening Naruto.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena selama ini telah mencintaiku. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencintaimu" Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke. Dan sebuah Ciuman hangat tercipta.

'Cinta dalam diam memang menyakitkan tapi semuanya akan berakhir bahagia jika kita berani mengungkapkannya apapun konsekuensinya'

**Semoga kalian bahagia Sasuke Naruto**

_Omake_

"Teme.." panggil Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kau tau Sasuke, Kau sangat OOC banyak bicara dan sangat cerewet" Ucap Naruto yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuan Sasuke sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Hn"

"Teme. Kau menyebalkan"

"Hn"

"Arrggghhttt... Aku membenci mu, teme" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hn. Aku lebih mencintaimu Dobe"

The end_((((_(_:))

#bonus untuk yang setia baca ff saya..hehehe love you all.. see you next fanfic :D


End file.
